


（主赵爵X展启天，部分耀瞳）情未了（三）

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	（主赵爵X展启天，部分耀瞳）情未了（三）

三

 

展耀出了病房便看到白羽瞳抱胸站在门口，「何必呢？」

 

「小白你说什么？」

 

「明明昨晚担心叔叔担心的睡不好，从叔叔送进医院到护士半夜强制送你回家，今天一大早便到这里陪着他，现在又对他说出这么伤人的话........」白羽瞳拿着一杯咖啡递给展耀，「说一句对不起有这么难吗？」

 

「我为什么需要说对不起？」展耀接过咖啡，「走了，去办公室查案。」

 

「好，都听你的，展SIR。」

 

白羽瞳举双手投降，这对父子都太固执了，他还是当个局外人为妙。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「文叔，我需要来拿些档案。」

 

展耀走进档案室，这次查的案子是十年前的一件cold case，有些档案还没导入电脑系统，他需要一些纸本的档案夹。

 

「文叔？」展耀看着呆坐在桌子前的文叔，难不成他...........

 

「赵爵，有什么事情就明说，老催眠文叔也不是个事儿。」

 

赵爵拍著手从档案库后头走了出来，「不错，不愧是启天的儿子。」

 

也不愧是我赵爵的儿子。

 

「这次我们要查的案子跟你可没关系，它发生的时候你还在牢里，没法知晓。」

 

「我这次来不是为了帮你。」赵爵顿了顿，「而是有事相求。」

 

「喔？你也有事求我？」

 

「对你爸好一点。」

 

「我爸？」展耀挑起眉，「我跟我爸的私事.......干卿何事？」

 

「你父亲的事情就是我的事。」赵爵走近了展耀，「而你的事情......也是我的事情。」

 

「你什么意思？」

 

「聪明如你会不知道？」赵爵歪著头，「你跟我像不像你自己最清楚。」

 

「可我跟我爸有亲子鉴定！」

 

「不错，小猫仔还会趁着父亲进医院的时候拿他的DNA去做鉴定。可是一半基因是你父亲的没错，另一半........是谁的呢？」

 

「当然是我母亲的！」

 

「那你可曾见过你母亲？你父亲可曾与你说过她的事情？」

 

展耀沉默的看着赵爵，这番话他无法反驳，因为展启天的确没怎么提起他的母亲。

 

每当小时候的自己提起母亲这二字展启天脸色就会发白，久而久之他怕惹怒展启天也就没再怎么提过了。

 

「少惹你父亲不开心，不然的话..........」

 

赵爵微微踮起脚，凑近了展耀的耳朵，「不听话的孩子是要受惩罚的。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「臭猫你发什么神经啊！」

 

白羽瞳皱著眉的看着压在自己身上的展耀，这猫下午从档案室回来就有点不对劲，这一回家竟然就直接把自己拽到床上，猴急也不是这样的。

 

「小白，我想要。」展耀掀开白羽瞳衬衫的下摆，双手不安份的伸进去感受著小白鼠那紧致的肌肉线条，弄得他在自己身下轻喘著。

 

「等，等展耀！先，先让我洗澡........」

 

「等不及了，羽瞳。」展耀咬著白羽瞳的耳垂，「我现在就要你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

一阵翻云覆雨后展耀抱着闭上眼的白羽瞳，心思却飘到今天在档案室的赵爵说的话。

 

『那你可曾见过你母亲？你父亲可曾与你说过她的事情？』

 

赵爵怎么会突然管起自己的家事？又是如何知道他与父亲的关系不睦的？

 

「猫儿......你今天到底怎么了？」白羽瞳在展耀怀里闷闷的说道，「你今天真的很不对劲。」

 

「嗯？我以为你睡了。」展耀抬起白羽瞳的脸亲上他的嘴，「是我刚刚不够努力？」

 

「省省吧展耀，就你这小身板儿，要操晕我你还远著呢。」白羽瞳挑衅的扯起嘴角，「不要给我转移话题，你今天究竟怎么回事？魂不守舍得像被勾了魂，快说！是不是我不够性感了？！不然明天射击训练我操死你。」

 

「小白鼠的胃口挺大的。」展耀轻笑了声，「羽瞳，你爸可曾说过我母亲的事情？」

 

「就只有那次跟你听到的一样，伯母生你的时候难产去世了。」白羽瞳翻过身压在展耀身上，「不是吧，操著我还想着你母亲的事情，展小猫你这性癖也太过奇怪了......」

 

「別以为所有人都跟你一样有奇怪癖好。」展耀任由白羽瞳将自己的手抵在床头前，「我只是觉得奇怪，若是母亲真的如大家所说难产而死，那也不至於一张照片也没有留下，你不觉得奇怪吗？」

 

「奇怪？展叔叔怕触景伤情所以烧掉了所有有关伯母的事情，这事你也知道。」白羽瞳咬住展耀的喉结，「展大博士在床上还可以分心，那就代表我服务不周，这样吧，今日换换口味，让我在上如何？」

 

展耀看着白羽瞳未著分褛的肉体坐在自己身上，他皮肤不似自己一样的白皙是健康的小麦色，因为健身的缘故身上的肌肉线条分明不带一丝赘肉，他正伏身抓着自己的手，所以上身离自己的身体只有几公分的距离，而他的那温暖的鼻息打在自己颈间带着一丝勾引的味道。

 

这勾人的小白鼠分明是在诱惑自己。

 

展耀无奈地摇头，无论自己心情如何的低落，这小白鼠总是有方法让自己忘记那些不开心的事情。

 

「让你在上？」

 

展耀挣脱白羽瞳的束缚双手握住他那双细腰，他转换了角度用力挺进小白鼠体内，先前的激情还留下足够的润滑所以一下就顶到了最里面，这突然的动作惹得那不安份的人战栗不已。

 

「也不是不行，骑乘式了解一下？」

 

被顶得太深的白羽瞳声音带着颤抖，却不忘怼一句，「去，去你的..........」

 

「怀疑我的能力？」展耀开始了身下的动作，弄的身上的小白鼠身体整个软下来，「我要让你知道.......」

 

在白羽瞳快到达顶端的时候展耀压住小白鼠想要逃脱的身体，凑到他耳边咬著他的耳垂。

 

「我绝对可以操晕你。」


End file.
